


Suddenly, Shades of Grey

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU-Gust2020, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Day 3, First Kiss, First Time, First Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Everyone knew Soulmates were thing, that your world changed when you met yours. How will Matt's shift when he realizes Vladimir is his, how will Vlad's change?
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Suddenly, Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadedimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedimage/gifts).



> I have to thank the amazing JadedImage for helping me figure out this pairing. I've only written Mattimir once but it's a ship I love now.

Soulmates, everyone knew the concept, one person in the whole world you were -meant- to be with, till the end of time. When you met them everything changed. Who you thought you were, what you thought you wanted. Some people were lucky, they heard the first words their soulmate would say to them when they hit puberty, others didn't. Most people thought only one half heard the words so they would know, but no one ever really looked too deeply into it. For some the mystery was better. It was a scary concept for a lot of people though, including Matt Murdock, with his job and his other job having someone in his life that mattered that much could be dangerous, for him and for the other person. Tracking down the Russians hadn't been easy but as he sat perched near where they were holed up he knew it'd been worth it. The brothers were speaking in their mother tongue and so Matt waited, the one brother left, Anatoly it sounded like.

Matt bided his time, made sure Vladimir was truly alone before making his way to the 'office' where the man was. He grabbed him by the collar, slammed him against the wall and grinned.

“I've been looking for you.”

“Da, am not surprised malen'kiy d'yavol.” the Russian purred, “Maybe I have been looking for you too? Or making you look for me?”

Matt shuddered softly, those words that voice, no, it couldn't be.

“No.” He gasped the word, shoving away from the Russian, making for the door.

“Hey, where you think you are going?”

Vladimir grabbed Matt by the arm, pulling him to a stop, “You cannot just leave me.”

Matt froze, he couldn't? Why not? This was wrong, Vladimir was a criminal, he was a lawyer.

“I... this is wrong.”

Vladimir reached up, stroked his fingers along Matt's jaw making the other man tremble, “Does it feel wrong?” He purred again, his hand moving to cup the back of Matt's neck and draw him close, “Feels not wrong to me.”

Their lips met and Matt felt everything in him shift and knew Vlad was feeling the same. Everything moved, everything changed. His world, always so black and white shifted to a million shades of grey and then exploded into colours he'd never imagined as Vlad pressed him against the closed office door and plundered his mouth. 

Hands grasped, clothes were torn, Matt's mask came off with a gasp from Vladimir.

“My god.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Matt pulled him closer again and everything narrowed to Vlad again, the feel of his lips, their scruff tickling each others skin. “Need you.” He managed and Vlad grunted. 

Matt felt his world spin some as Vlad pulled him from the door towards another he'd not noticed. The door opened to a crash pad and Vladimir tugged Matt towards the bed.

“Need you too.” the Russian murmured against Matt's lips as he pushed him down onto the bed.

Vlad cursed when he got Matt's shirt off him properly, saw the cuts and bruises that littered his skin, “Moy sladkiy mal'chik,” Vlad murmured, letting his fingers gently stroke Matt's skin, “no more of this da? We find better way, together.”

Matt shuddered, hissing softly at the touch to one of the bruises, “Yes, yes, just... please Vlad.”

“Yes.”

Pants where shucked next, lube was produced from somewhere, Matt wasn't sure where but he opened for Vlad willingly which was a new experience. He moaned and rocked on his fingers, quickly panting and whining, also a new experience.

“Matt.” He panted, “My name is Matt.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Vlad purred as he pumped three fingers inside him, “You are my Matty now da?”

“Yes, Vlad, yes, all yours, only yours.” He hooked a leg around Vlad's hip, tried to tug him closer, he needed him close, “So claim me.”

Vlad swore soundly in Russian, how could he deny this man, his soulmate, anything. He slid his fingers from him, slicked his length and buried himself in Matt with one hard thrust. Both men cried out, their bond completed. They sunk into another kiss, deep, needful, but loving as they started to move together. Perfectly in sync, no need for words they raced together towards completion, hitting it together as they clung to each other, rocked to their cores. Nothing would ever be the same for either of them.

Over time Matt's law practice shifted, not completely out of the light but more into the dark than Foggy and Karen were comfortable with. Matt was sad to see them go but they didn't understand, couldn't understand how his love for Vladimir changed him.

And Vladimir's business changed too. Not entirely legit, his bosses in Moscow wouldn't allow that, but he did put his foot down on certain types of 'cargo' and he slowly, carefully, turned a few of his businesses state-side legit. 

Matt and Vlad married in a quiet city hall ceremony and settled into their new lives, happy and at home among the shades of grey their bonding had revealed to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Moy sladkiy mal'chik = My sweet boy
> 
> malen'kiy d'yavol = little devil
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated.


End file.
